I just did it!
by BecsX
Summary: Jack visits Sam in her lab, and Sam has had enough of waiting.
1. The decision

Title: I just did it!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Oh man, I can't do summaries! Ummm…. please read anyway it's about Sam and Jack,

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, and I never said I did so don't sue me!!!

I know I shouldn't feel this way, I know all he should be to me is my CO, maybe my friend, but he's so much more to me! I see him everyday mainly on base but every time I see him I …well… I feel like a teenager again. My heart skips a beat, my knees go weak, and my stomach feels like it has the entire population of butterflies in it!

I'm in my lab trying to figure out something to do with Naqudah reactor, trying to get my mind off him (It doesn't work!)

He comes in with a coffee in one hand and a plate of Doughnuts in the other. He's so consideterate, he always watches what I eat he makes sure I do, especially when I'm working on something important. Anyway, he comes in hands me a coffee, puts a doughnut in my hand and just says "Carter, eat, relax, have a break."

I look at him and he says

"Look, I know it's hard for you to stop, but just try it. Don't do anything for a while. Trust me, I'm an expert!"

I burst out laughing; he makes me laugh all the time. Daniel tells me not to encourage him when we're on missions, but I can't help it. Even at the bleakest times, he's always there with a joke or a sarcastic comment to lighten the mood! It' all I can do to not forget everything and just be with him! Gawd knows I've wanted to for so long!

I stare at him, not making any attempt to eat the doughnut or drink the coffee so he smiles (I think I'm melting!!!) takes a doughnut off the plate he put on my desk and says. "Watch what I do then copy me OK?" he lifts the doughnut to his mouth and takes a bite. (What I wouldn't give to be that doughnut right now!!) He swallows and says "Now you try it." 

I take a bite, still staring at him.

"Good! Well done!" He smiles again (Yep, I'm melting.) 

He looks around. "What're you staring at?" He asks.

I can't hold it in anymore, I have to do this, or I'll regret it for the rest of my life!

I put the doughnut back on the plate and the bitter coffee on my desk, he protests but I say nothing. I walk up to him, take the doughnut out of his hand and put it next to mine. I can tell he's confused so I do it. 

I placed my hand on his cheek and say, "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Then I reach up and kiss him.

At first he's tense from the shock of what I've just done, but then he relaxes and pulls me closer to him.

This kiss is AMAZING!!!!

I've kissed him before, but most of the time, he initiated them. Well the first time, I did but I was infected by an alien virus, but it was still great. The other times he kissed me, like I said before. 

I want to remember this forever.

We fall back onto a clear table behind him lucky it was clear actually, that could 'a hurt him. The kiss lasts for ages, which I'm pleased about!

But then the god damned phone rings! Yay! (Note sarcastic Yay!) He stops kissing me and says "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"I suppose I should." I answer. I get up and nearly tear the phone off the wall. 

"Carter" I say

It's Daniel, he wants a hand with some translation or something. I'm not really listening, Jack has stood up and is kissing my neck as we speak.

Wow, this feels so good!

I tell Daniel that I can't help him because I was right in the middle of something, he says it's fine and I put the phone back on the wall.

I feel a little guilty, but as I turn round to Jack, and he starts kissing me again, the guilt has gone.

I suddenly realise. Cameras!! What we're doing is against regulations, I don't care, but Jack lives for the Air Force, if he gets thrown out he'll be crushed! I have to stop this. 

But I've wanted this for so long. 

No I have to stop. 

I can't. I think as Jack starts kissing my neck again.

I have to, so he doesn't get court-martialled.

I love him, so I have to stop. 

Yeah, OK. I stop. That's the hardest thing I've ever had to do!

"What have you stopped for?" He asks

"Trust me I didn't want to, but the cameras in here can see everything." I say.

He looks up at them, then back to me sighs and says "I've always hated those things"

I smile again, as the phone starts to ring again.

I turn to answer it. "Carter" I say again

This time it's General Hammond, and he has the best news I can possibly receive at the moment: "SG-1 has a weeks down time" he says. I wonder if Jack wants to come home with me, or if he wants to forget what just happened?

I put the phone down and see Jack messing with some tools on my desk.

"Um…that was General Hammond."

"Oh yeah, what did he want?"

"We can go home, we've got a weeks down-time."

"Really?" 

I nod. 

"Cool! So you ready to take me up on the fishing trip offer?" He asks smiling again.

"Sure, it'll be fun, although I don't plan on fishing much." 

"I don't plan on going out of the bedroom much."

I laugh again as we head to the surface together, in anticipation of spending a glorious week alone miles form civilisation, free to be in love, for one time in our life.


	2. Beta

OK, people, very sorry to lure you here under false pretences, but I need a beta reader.

My other one has kinda bailed on me! * Grumbles *

Sooo….if anyone wants to help me out and beta read for me, please send me an E-Mail. 

Thanks! 


End file.
